


love came in on time

by CerinityKS



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Soft Boys, Soft Scott McCall, Soft Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerinityKS/pseuds/CerinityKS
Summary: Theo choked, eyes wide, and watched as Scott licked his hand clean. “Fuck dude,” he whispered, cock twitching valiantly again at the site. Scott shot him a grin.“Not bad,” he shrugged, and they stared at each other for a moment before they collapsed in laughter once more.“I, I c-can’t beli-lieve you,” Theo gasped.“Shut up,” Scott laughed and reached out to smack him gently.“Pull your shorts up, oh my god, we’re in public!” Theo laughed harder.“Says the guy that dropped them to suck my dick!” Scott pointed out. They collapsed in laughter again as Scott reached down to pull them up. Theo adjusted himself in his shorts, underwear sticky and uncomfortable, and walked over to grab their boards as they calmed down. When he turned back the soft look was back in Scott’s eyes and he felt his own expression soften in response.(or theo and scott have been mutually pining, scott finally makes a move, they get a little inappropriate in the skate park, and then go home to be soft and cuddle like the ridiculously in love boys they are)
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	love came in on time

**Author's Note:**

> (title from Loving is Easy by Rex County Orange, thanks you ceej for the suggestion!)
> 
> so there was a discussion about skater!sceo and this is my contribution to that discussion lol it was supposed to be more smutty but turned into more soft bois but I think it works better this way tbh I hope you enjoy reading about these soft bois and their ridiculously adorable love. Enjoy!

Theo winced as Scott went down particularly hard. He rolled his shoulder and rubbed his thumb over his split lip, cheek muscles pulling on the harsh scrape across his jaw as he remembered his own wipe-out. 

“You good?” he called. 

“Yeah,” Scott groaned as he pushed himself up. “I almost had it,” he complained as he walked over to Theo. Theo nodded in solidarity. It did look like Scott had almost had it, his feet just weren’t in the right position. 

“Almost,” he reached out to squeeze Scott’s shoulder and then winced when Scott groaned. “Sorry.” Scott waved dismissively. 

“What do you say we both try one more time? It’s getting a little late dude,” Scott dropped his board back to the ground and rolled it back and forth absently. 

Theo looked around, just now noticing how dark it was. They were the only ones left in the skate park, and when he glanced at his cracked phone screen he saw it was pushing 10 PM. “Yeah, I could do one more try,” he nodded. “Mind if I head to yours after?” he asked nonchalantly as he settled a foot on his own board. 

Scott shot him a sympathetic grin. “Parents gone again?” 

“Yeah,” Theo’s lips twisted, only a touch bitterly. “Another business trip. Just can’t seem to stay in one place.” 

Scott threw an arm around his shoulder and Theo swallowed as he leaned into Scott’s side. His heart hammered in his chest. As much as he wanted to say it was due to the anxiety of trying to land this trick he knew it was due to Scott. He glanced at him, a shy, grateful grin on his face, and Scott smiled back. Scott’s eyes flicked to his lips, just for a moment, and Theo felt his breath catch in his chest before it was released in disappointment when Scott cleared his throat and stepped away. 

“Wanna go first dude?” Scott gestured. Theo shrugged, pushing away his disappointment. He wasn’t sure what it was that was holding Scott back but he knew if he was just patient enough Scott would make the jump eventually. They both knew where they stood after all. Theo could wait for Scott. 

“Go together?” he offered instead. Scott nodded and they took their positions. Theo rolled his shoulder again and took a deep breath. 

“Ready?” he called. Scott nodded. 

They shot off at the same time, in sync like they always were, and Theo didn’t have to look to see that they both kicked off from the ground at the same time. Theo rolled through the motions, trying to ensure his feet ended up in front of the board rather than behind it, and when he started to land it felt _right_. He had barely touched the ground before he knew he’d done it, and as he rolled forward rather than wipe out he laughed. He looked over, grin wide and ecstatic, and saw Scott land and roll forward at the same time. 

“Hell yeah!” Scott shouted, and Theo whooped in jubilation. 

He skidded to a stop, Scott mirroring his movements, and a moment later they were colliding. He heard their boards hit the wall but paid them no mind as Scott pulled him close and swung him around. Theo laughed, legs hooking around Scott’s waist automatically. “We fucking did it!” he breathed, and a moment later Scott came to a stop, Theo still clinging to his front like a koala. 

“Hell yeah we did,” Scott was breathing hard, eyes intense as Theo pulled back enough to catch them with his own. Theo swallowed, suddenly very much aware of how close they were and his position. He swallowed again, breathing just as hard as Scott, and it was like something electric flashed through him. 

“Scott,” he breathed as he unhooked his legs and slowly lowered them to the ground, hands on Scott’s shoulders still. Scott’s grip on his thighs tightened and he pulled Theo just that much closer. 

“Theo,” he breathed, and then they were kissing. Theo moaned, hands flying up to tangle in Scott’s hair as he pulled the taller boy closer. His head was spinning, lips tingling as his healing lip split again. He didn’t care though, and neither did Scott apparently as he didn’t stop, movements still frantic as if _Theo_ would ever want to stop him. Fuck, this was real, it was finally happening! 

Scott licked into his mouth desperately, one hand moving up under his shirt to press against the warm skin of Theo’s lower back. His other moved to Theo’s ass, squeezing and pulling him closer. “Scott, Fuck,” Theo muttered through kiss swollen lips as Scott’s head dipped and trailed kisses down across his jaw and neck. “Fuck,” he moaned when Scott bit down and sucked, sure to leave a harsh mark behind. 

“God, Theo,” Scott breathed. “Theo, Theo, Theo,” chanted as Theo rolled his hips against Scott’s. He licked his lips as his own hard cock brushed against Scott’s through their pants. His mouth watered.

“Scott, fuck, let me,” he suddenly needed to have Scott in his mouth. Needed something more, something undeniable to prove to himself that this was real, that Scott had finally made the move. 

“Anything, Fuck, Theo, whatever you want,” he promised. Theo started to walk them back immediately until Scott was pressed against the wall separating the skate park from the street. It would do to keep them mostly hidden. Scott kept his attention on Theo’s neck, sucking in another, then another mark, and Theo laughed happily. He apparently wasn’t the only one that needed proof. 

He unbuttoned Scott’s shorts and then lowered the zipper. Scott pulled back from his neck finally and looked at him with wide eyes. “Wait, really? Now?”

“Scott, I need to have your dick in my mouth,” Theo said simply, and Scott just swallowed and leaned back against the wall. Theo sank to his knees, mouth watering again as he pulled down Scott’s shorts and underwear. He licked his lips. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen Scott’s cock before, they’d shared a locker room for years and had slept at each other houses more than Theo could count but like this. Like this it was different. 

He leaned forward and took it in hand as he licked a stripe up it. Scott cursed above him and reached down to grip his hair. Theo moaned at the sting when Scott pulled, just a bit, and the grip that had been loosening tightened once more. He smirked up at Scott and then leaned forward to swallow down as much as he could. Scott pulled on his hair and his hips jerked. Theo choked, not expecting it, and Scott immediately pulled back, apologies on his lips. 

Theo swallowed and shook his head. “It’s,” he coughed. “It’s cool, just, careful, yeah?” He grinned, and Scott shot him a relieved smile as he ran his hands through Theo’s hair. Theo was never more grateful that he’d decided to grow it out some as he was in this situation. 

Theo swallowed Scott down again, one hand gripping the base of his cock firmly and the other pressed against Scott’s hips. He’d never given a blowjob before. He had imagined what he’d do and tried to practice on a banana, once, before giving up in embarrassment when he’d nearly choked. He was pretty sure Scott hadn’t _received_ one before so he didn’t think Scott would care about his inexperience. 

“Fuck, Theo,” Scott breathed above him, and he felt a flare of pride roll through him as he stroked the bottom half and worked his mouth over the top. “Theo, Theo, fuck, I’m gonna,” Scott’s voice got higher, grip tighter on Theo’s hair, and Theo kept going, determined. Scott came a moment with a punched out moan, thighs shaking, and Theo swallowed it down, curious. It wasn’t good, but it wasn’t bad, and Theo decided he’d be fine swallowing it again. 

He pulled back and licked his lips with a grin. He glanced up to see Scott looking at him with a sort of awed and sappy look on his face. “Theo, fuck, c’mere,” Scott breathed as he grabbed at Theo’s shoulders to haul him up. Theo stumbled and fell against Scott who pulled him close and immediately captured his lips.

Theo pressed closer still and moaned when Scott licked into his mouth, chasing his taste. “God, Theo,” Scott breathed. “That was,” Scott shook his head. “I’m just sorry I didn’t last,” he looked vaguely embarrassed about that, as if Theo _cared_. 

“Scott, that was so hot,” Theo shook his head. “How long it lasted didn’t matter to me. The fact that I was apparently enough to make you come early?” Theo leaned forward to press their lips together chastely. “Bonus,” he shrugged with a grin. 

Scott laughed at that and then trailed his hand down Theo’s body to palm him through his shorts. “Should I-?” he asked. Theo whimpered and pressed into the hand. 

“Please,” he breathed. “It won’t take much, I’m-”

He choked as Scott’s hand moved to slip into his shorts and underwear to grip him. He shuddered and leaned his full weight into Scott, his hands gripping at Scott’s waist hard enough to bruise. “Scott,” he breathed. “Scott, Scott, Scott,” his lips latched onto Scott’s as his hips jerked. 

He came with a gasp against Scott’s lips, already so turned on it _really_ didn’t take much. Scott grinned into the kiss with a laugh, and Theo couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him at the ridiculousness of the situation. Scott pulled his hand carefully out of Theo’s shorts. He pulled back from Theo’s lips, ignoring his whine of protest, and looked at the cum covered fingers before he leaned forward and sucked one into his mouth. 

Theo choked, eyes wide, and watched as Scott licked his hand clean. “Fuck dude,” he whispered, cock twitching valiantly again at the site. Scott shot him a grin. 

“Not bad,” he shrugged, and they stared at each other for a moment before they collapsed in laughter once more.

“I, I c-can’t beli-lieve you,” Theo gasped. 

“Shut up,” Scott laughed and reached out to smack him gently. 

“Pull your shorts up, oh my god, we’re in public!” Theo laughed harder. 

“Says the guy that dropped them to suck my dick!” Scott pointed out. They collapsed in laughter again as Scott reached down to pull them up. Theo adjusted himself in his shorts, underwear sticky and uncomfortable, and walked over to grab their boards as they calmed down. When he turned back the soft look was back in Scott’s eyes and he felt his own expression soften in response. 

The moment felt like things should be awkward between them, like they should be blushing, stuttering messes trying to figure out where to go from here. Whatever this was though had been building for a while, ages it felt like, something natural in the progression of their relationship. Nothing to question or get embarrassed over. 

“Home?” Scott asked when Theo walked back over to hand him his board. Theo felt his heart skip a beat at that, warmth running through him, and the knowing look Scott gave him made him swallow. 

“Home,” he rasped out. Scott reached out and squeezed his hand and then just didn’t drop it. Theo bit his lip to hide a grin as they walked out of the skate park and towards Scott’s home. It wasn’t far away, maybe a 20-minute walk, but it took them longer as they both kept stopping to press the other against any surface and kiss them breathless. 

They were giggling as they stumbled into the dark house 10 minutes after 11. Scott looked around at the entryway as he closed the door and locked it, both of them toeing off their shoes. 

“Mom isn’t home, she must be working a double,” he explained.

They didn’t bother trying to stay quiet as they ran up the stairs, laughing and pushing at each other and nearly falling multiple times until they crashed into Scott’s room. Scott pulled his shirt over his head immediately and Theo stopped to appreciate the site now that he could openly. 

“Wanna shower?” Scott offered. Theo nodded and shifted, making a face. Scott grinned at him and together they entered Scott’s en suite. They stripped quickly, Theo wincing as the cum had dried in his shorts a little and stuck. Scott had already climbed inside the shower and started it up when Theo joined him, and he plastered himself to Scott’s back. 

Scott hummed and reached down to twine their fingers together. They just stood there under the spray together, holding each other, and Theo sighed. It was a few seconds, minutes, hours later that Scott pulled away and turned to face him. Theo swayed forward and pressed their lips together. They pulled back a moment later and Scott grabbed a washcloth and soaped it up. 

“Here, let me,” he whispered as he stepped forward. Theo closed his eyes as Scott rubbed the washcloth across his body, cleaning him. Theo swayed forward enough to rest his forehead against Scott’s temple and press a kiss to his cheek. Scott smiled softly at him and then knelt to do his legs and feet. Theo ran a hand through Scott’s wet hair, tugging on it gently before just resting it there as Scott finished his legs. 

Scott leaned forward to press a line of kisses across his hip as he started to clean his hips and thighs, saving his cock for last. Theo sighed, but despite the intimacy of the act, he stayed soft. Theo wasn’t in a rush to repeat what they’d done at the skate park, knew they had time. He just wanted to enjoy this moment. 

Scott pressed a quick, teasing kiss to his cock as he stood and Theo laughed. Scott stole the laugh with a kiss and then rubbed his thumb across Theo’s lip and jaw. “They still hurt?” They’d been kissing a lot and he didn’t like thinking that he’d hurt Theo, even accidentally. Both of their bodies were littered with bruises and scrapes from their wipe-outs but only Theo had managed to land on his face. Theo just shook his head. Scott smiled and kissed him once more.

Theo grabbed the washcloth from him when he pulled back. “My turn,” he whispered. He was as thorough as Scott and as gentle. Scott seemed as disinterested as Theo was in starting something in the shower which Theo was thankful for. He wouldn’t have _protested_ , but it felt like an important moment, and one he didn’t want to be broken.

They stayed under the spray of water for another few minutes when they were done, just lazily kissing, until it started to get cold. “C’mon,” Scott whispered as he turned the spray off. He handed Theo a spare towel and they dried themselves off before they walked back out into Scott’s room. Theo had stayed over often enough that he had a bunch of spare clothes there so while Scott dug something for himself out of his closet Theo went to the dresser. He grabbed a sleeveless tank and some boxers and threw them on before he moved to flop down on the bed. 

Normally he’d sleep in the spare room or they’d crash downstairs on the couches. Theo had a feeling Scott wouldn’t complain about the new arrangement. Scott’s lips twitched when he walked out of the closet to see Theo sprawled on his bed. Theo just grinned at him and patted the spot next to him. Scott laughed and climbed on, settling back against his pillows, and as soon as he stopped moving Theo draped himself across his chest. Their faces were level and he pressed their noses together gently. 

“Hey, you,” he whispered. 

“Hey, you,” Scott replied as he settled his hands on Theo’s waist. 

“Would it freak you out if I said I was kind of in love with you?” Theo nuzzled his nose into Scott’s cheek and pressed a light kiss there. 

“Would it freak you out if I said I was kind of in love with you too?” Scott breathed as Theo pressed another kiss to his cheek, then another, trailing down to Scott’s mouth until they were pressed together. 

“I think it’s kind of perfect,” Theo breathed as they separated. 

“Yeah,” Scott pressed their lips together again. “Me too.” 

They kept lazily trading kisses until it got too hard for Theo to keep his eyes open. Scott shifted him down so that Theo’s head was laid on his chest. H then kicked the sheets down and pulled them up to cover them. Theo felt Scott press a kiss to the top of his head and heard him whisper a soft ‘goodnight’ before the pull of sleep won. 

He woke up the next morning still wrapped in Scott’s arms with the smell of bacon and eggs floating up from downstairs. He groaned, the early morning light bright, and Scott rubbed his hand down his arm. “Morning,” he rasped. 

Theo looked up and grinned. “Morning,” he sighed. It felt good, felt _right_ , to wake up next to Scott and in his arms. 

“Hungry?”

“I could eat,” Theo nodded, and a moment later his stomach growled. Moment broken, the call of food became more important. They both laughed and then tumbled out of bed. They raced downstairs, both trying to trip the other up so they reached the kitchen first. Theo won by a narrow margin and he shot a triumphant look at Scott as he slid up next to Melissa and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“Morning, Mama McCall,” he grinned. 

“Good morning, Theo,” she laughed. Scott pouted at him as he came up on her other side and pressed a kiss to that cheek. 

“Morning mom.”

“Morning Scott. You two set the table, food will be ready soon,” she ordered. 

“Yes ma’am,” they answered in unison. They pushed at each other as they grabbed everything, both of them laughing. Melissa watched them with a smile as she piled the last of the bacon onto a paper-towel covered plate. 

They set the table quickly and then helped her put the food out before they helped themselves. Theo noticed her watching them, expression pleased, and wondered what that was about before he caught Scott’s eye. The smile bloomed on his face automatically, a giddy feeling filling him with warmth at the realization that Scott was _his_.

“I hope you two will remember that I’ll be in the house,” Melissa interrupted their staring. They turned to look at her, expressions confused, and she grinned wryly. “Seriously boys, keep it down and keep your door open mister,” she pointed her finger at Scott. Both of their faces started to heat as the meaning behind her words hit them. She continued before they could say anything though. 

“I’m so happy for you guys, seriously, it’s about time, but I don’t need to hear it.”

“Mom!” Scott spluttered, and she squinted at him, lips twitching. 

“Remember to use protection Scott,” she said seriously, and Theo wanted to laugh at the look on Scott’s face. “And try to at least wait until you’re alone.” Melissa was _awesome_.

Scott seemed incapable of speech so Theo reached over to grab his hand and squeeze it as he shot her a grin. “Of course Mama M.”

She nodded and stood up. “I’ll see you boys later, I need to go sleep all day. Or at least until I get called back in. Remember,” she said as she put her plate in the sink. “Door open. Keep it down.”

Theo nodded solemnly while Scott buried his face in his hands. Melissa winked at him and then headed upstairs. He suppressed a laugh and then rubbed his hand down Scott’s back. “Your mom is awesome,” he smirked.

“She’s embarrassing,” Scott’s voice came out muffled. It was getting harder not to laugh. 

“C’mon you big baby, we can go watch TV for a while or go back and cuddle. Which do you wanna do?”

Scott peaked at him. “Cuddle,” he muttered. 

“Let’s go then,” Theo stood, pleased with Scott’s choice. Scott grabbed his hand and trailed after him as Theo led them upstairs. He pushed Scott down on his bed when they reached his room and then climbed on top of him and settled. Scott settled one hand on his lower back and the other in his hair. Theo hummed as he started to stroke his fingers through it. 

“I vote we stay in bed all day,” he muttered. 

“Yeah?” Scott tugged at his hair lightly and then pressed a kiss to his head. 

“Yeah, ‘s nice,” he slurred, the feeling of warmth and comfort and _Scott_ filling him and making his head feel fuzzy.

“Then we’ll stay in bed all day,” Scott promised. 

Theo sighed and nuzzles closer as Scott pressed another kiss to his head. He could feel the pull of sleep once more and he let it sink into him. Maybe his family didn’t want him, and maybe he had no friends other than Scott and Stiles, but this, right here and right now? This was his home, and now that he had it he was never letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](https://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/629118582665641984/love-came-in-on-time) and [me](https://rinnielove.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
